eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Investigating Strange Bones
'a stonecold carrion' at 1230, -20, 3731 appears to have a 90-100% drop rate for these bones :Otus83 06:21, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :fryfrog 18:34, September 13, 2010 (PST) 'a Toxxulia Guardian' and 'a Toxxulia winged sentinel' both drop them :Deolus 19:04, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Deolus Found that a feral brusier drops bones :User:83.255.144.23 13:07, February 18, 2010 Bristlevine horrors also drop bones, I was getting a really good drop rate on them, almost 50%. :User:Timis Found that a feral brusier drops bones 713.60, 127.07, 2,982.35 they are on a ledge above the Tox Fly.Tox fly in Toxxulia around 742.11, 66.04, 3,112.33 also drop them. :User:174.58.11.189 22:55, February 18, 2010 and Toxxulia winged sentinels around 282, 142, 2840. :User:99.69.129.104 15:56, February 19, 2010 Bristlevine Horrors in Tox have a great drop rate.--Nizkayuna 01:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) the Info here is good but do not be discourage if you don't get an update from killing one of these mobs, I killed several Feral Bruisers before a small chest dropped which contained the quest up date. Keep at it :) :User:72.228.19.161 17:58, February 19, 2010 Had one drop from last night - Maybe it's any mob that's KoS?. :User:Werena Drop rates Helped several guildies through this one last night. The raptors in Highland Salts also drop them, but the drop rate there is abysmal. Best drop rate seems to be from 'a Toxxulia guardian' in Toxxulia's Reach close to the Mound. Was getting around 30%-40% drop rate in 3 successive times running the quest. Eshy 22:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I confirm that I experienced approximately 40% drop rate (compared to 10% or less with other mobs) when killing Toxxulia guardians near the Mound. Sesketh 03:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) When Offered? Regarding when this quest is offered... It is definitely after completing both Stonebrunt Encampment AND Kerra Isle. You don't even get the bones until "Completing the Reporting Chain," which is the last quest in the Stonebrunt Encampment series. I've had guildies who completed the Kerra Isle series before continuing with Stonebrunt, and they were offered the quest immediately after turning in "Completing the Reporting Chain," but others who have done SBE first had to run through Kerra Isle before they could get this quest. I think the minimum requirement is "Completing the Reporting Chain" from Masih Najjar and "Need More Proof" from Kejek Chief Nuryen, but I've not yet tested that. I plan on doing it that way with my Conjuror, but I've got to hit 90 on my main first. Eshy 20:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I received the quest after finishing Stonebrunt Encampment completely and after I was offered Feathers for Peace of Heart. So, at the least we can say that it is offered BEFORE completely finishing the Kerra Isle quests... -- Mysterious drake 09:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe it's a faction thing? I know I wasn't able to recieve the quest after finishing Stonebrunt Encampment quests.. I was on Grape Apes in Kerra Isle, and my faction was around 25k at the time with Kerra Isle. Perhaps you need 30k faction with each, along with having those quests finished? :I just received the quest after completing all Stonebrunt and Kerra Isle quests as listed. Faction was +50K with Paineel and 29,450 with Kerra Isle.Sesketh 02:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sneaks4Quests - Quest was offered when I exceeded 25K Kerra faction. All Kerra quests are not necessary. 2/25/10 It's a level requirement of 83! I've got 50K Paineel faction and no quest. (unsigned) The level requirement of 83 is incorrect. I have a level 83 character doing quests on Kerra Isle after completing the entire Paineel line, and she does not yet have the quest. Will post again when she gets it later tonight, but I think the 25k Kerra Isle is probably closer to the truth. Eshy 00:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Further Note: I am currently 2-boxing with one character at +25,300 Kerra Isle and the other at +24,300 Kerra Isle (the second has completed but not turned in "Feeding the Tigers"). Both characters are level 83, both have completed all Stonebrunt Encampment quests, including "An Interesting Find." Ghalib does not offer the quest to either character. Eshy 02:34, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Final Notes From Eshy's Second Run-through I just accepted this quest on a level 83 character with 50k Paineel faction (which is pretty much a given after completing SBE quests), 24.3k Kerra Isle faction, and immediately after completing "Need More Proof." Just to double-check, on the character with 25.3k, I did not accept "Worrisome Rumors," but was still able to accept this quest. Dialogue hints: Up to the point you're offered the quest, Ghalib only responds with "I am still seeking someone with the skills required for the investigation. You might be able to help me if you get better acquainted with the many areas within the frontier." The investigation he is referring to does not come up until after you have completed "An Interesting Find." The opening dialogue for this quest specifically asks you to aid in an investigation. Part of the acceptance dialogue is you asking "Is this about those bones I found?" followed by Ghalib saying "Yes, indeed." At this point, I feel pretty confident in stating that this quest has two prerequisites... An Interesting Find and Need More Proof. I don't believe there are any faction requirements beyond the bare minimum you'll have after getting to that point in the questlines. Eshy 03:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ran a guildie through the same line, but purposely did not accept or complete "An Interesting Find." After completing "Need More Proof," went back to Ghalib, and no new quest. Completed all of Kerra Isle, still no new quest from Ghalib. THEN accepted and completed "An Interesting Find," at which point Ghalib offered "Investigating Strange Bones." Eshy 23:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You must have 30k faction with the kerran villagers. (Moved from main page to add to the discussion by Mysterious drake) bug? 2/25/10 After update: Chests are dropping but they are empty. "you have disarmed the chest" shows up but nothing in it other than the random adept (one in ten drops adept). Another person in zone said he had no problem when they did the quest days ago. Relogging first, tehn will delete quest and start over. -- :I think that bug effects many chests that drop :( -- 21:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm having the same problem with the small chests disappearing with no update. I tried the log/delete quest idea. It didn't work. I've had dozens of chests drop and poof. 11:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Chest / loot for quest updates bug was fixed on 2/26/2010. Should be working fine again. :) -- Mysterious drake 19:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I have the quest and do not have 30k faction im at 29.5k